Sometimes the obvious isn't right
by sophiecullen1996
Summary: Bella Swan said that she was totally human but this was a lie. Now she'll marry her true love and start a new life. This life includes two crazy families which are both not human. One are vampires and one are gods. It's time to tell the truth.
1. Lies

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Lies

"How are you? Tomorrow is your big day."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you c'mere when Edward's gone?"

"Actually I promised some friends that I´d come to their´s."

"Which friends? You never said something about that."

"They're some friends from Phoenix and I want to spend some time with them before it's too late." The truth was that they knew everything about me and my life. I could never lie to them and they know every creature in this world.

Later that day I said goodbye to Edward and threw him out of the house. Then I said goodbye to Charlie. "Bye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Lady Isabella. Have a good time."

"You know that I hate that name."

"Yes, but now you're the goddess of immortality, not my daughter." Charlie knew this part of my life because he was a child of Hermes. Whenever nobody was here he began to treat me like a goddess, and most of the time I hated that.

"I have to go to my party. See you at my wedding."

Then I was gone. Mount Olympus looked like an old but beautiful nightclub. It seemed like everybody was going to celebrate this event.

I met the others in the throne room and Aphrodite took me to her room with her where she dressed me in a beautiful ancient greek dress and curled my hair.

When my parents saw me they hugged me and my mom began to cry. "You're so beautiful. My little girl is an adult."

"Hera, she's not out of the world. You can visit her and she can come to Olympus if she wants to." My brother Dionysos dragged me out of the room to the party. "I know that you love parties because you're the god of them but that's no reason to destroy this moment. You know how she is even if she's the goddess of marriage."

"Oh c'mon. Don't be like that. I want to celebrate!" That was the end of our discussion because he dragged me onto the dancefloor right then.

The night was real fun, but for me it was more important that I had some time with my family. The only problem was that Dionysos made me drink wine and some cocktails, so the next morning wasn't really great.

When I came into the kitchen everyone was sitting there and eating. "Morning, Bella",Dionysos innocently asked.

"Can't you be a bit more quiet? This stupid hangover is killing me!"

"Poor Bella. Who did this to you?", Apollo asked.

"Dionysos- I hate him for it. I´m getting married in a few hours and I have this stupid hangover."

"Dionysos, stop it! She can't have a hangover at her wedding day. It would destroy everything", mom said. After a few seconds, I felt as if I had never been drunk.

"Thanks, but never make me drunk again. It feels awful."

"You have to eat. Your friend is coming to your house in two hours and Aphrodite wants to do your make-up and hair."

"You know that Alice will be mad at me because of that, and I don't know if I can eat."

"Eat some cereal, you'll feel better after that", Demeter said.

"Thanks but no thanks. Please give me some Ambrosia. Everything else wouldn't be good." "Then let's eat. We have so much to do", Aphrodite said.

After she finished everything, I saw what she had meant by that. There were only a few seconds left. "Bye Aphrodite. See you later. Tell Mom and Dad that I'll see them in Alice's bathroom."

Then I was gone. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. "Bye Charlie. Don't forget the minister. I'll see you in a few hours." I heard only a few words because Alice was in the house. She dragged me to her car without even noticing my look. "Alice everything's okay. We have about three hours left. That's enough time."

"No Bella. I have so much to do: Your hair, make-up and finishing the decorations. Then I have to dress myself."

"Alice, look at me. What do you see?"

"Your hair and make-up. You look beautiful, and it matches your dress perfectly. Who did it?"

"Thanks. One of my friends did it about two hours ago."

"Wow. Even I couldn't do that so fast." Now she wasn't going crazy anymore, but jumping up and down.

At the house she let me help a bit, but I couldn't see all of the decoration together. Even they matched perfectly- as always.

Just before Edward came, Alice and I went upstairs to dress ourselves.

My parents came a few minutes later with Charlie in tow. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Where´s Aphrodite?"

"Downstairs, doing what she always does."

"Can you please tell her to stop and bring her here?"

"Sure." With this Mom went downstairs and came back with her.

"I think everybody has said it already,but you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Are you finished with your outfit?"

"Do you think I would be wearing this dress otherwise? Even for me it´s too overdressed." "Good to know after I don´t know how many years."

"C´mon. Only five more minutes. Give her the present." My father took a small box with black velvet out and opened it. Inside was a necklace with little symbols of all the gods. "We wanted to get something that will remind you of us when we're not there." He helped me to put it on. Next was Charlie. "We have something for you too. Renee would be here too, but we thought it might be too much then." He gave me a small box with blue velvet. In it was a pair of blue sapphire earrings. I put them on, too. "Bella. Come with me, please." Alice and I went into a room I had never been in before, but I could identify it as Rosalie´s and Emmett´s room. Everything was set light blue colors like the rest of the house. On the right wall was a big mirror, only a bit smaller than the wall itself. This was our target. "Look in the mirror." The two women were both very beautiful but the woman I could recognize as myself because of where I stood looked gorgeous. She looked like a goddess. They had made me look like the person I secretly was. The dress was ancient greek, an exact copy of my own. My hair was styled to a long braid with little white flowers in it and my make-up was light but perfect for a wedding.

Alice interrupted me. "I have a question. Who are the two people who came with Charlie?" "Long story. The only thing I can say is that they are my parents."

"But Charlie and Renee... ."

"Charlie is my nephew. Please don't ask. I'll explain everything later. Until then, you can't say anything about it." I went back to the bathroom where only my dad and Aphrodite were. "It's time. Alice, take Aphrodite with you." Dad and I waited a few seconds, then we went to the staircase and waited for our start. Wagner's wedding march began to play and I counted to ten, then went downstairs. The whole time, my dad held my hand. When I saw Edward in his black suit, I just wanted to start running. Dad's hand was the only thing that kept me in my place. After a few more long seconds we finally arrived at the altar. My dad hugged me and then gave my hand to Edward. The ceremony began. The voice of the minister was only a sound in the background until he asked us both the big question. Then we kissed.

The wedding went over into the reception. Edward's and my parents were the first ones who congratulated us. Mom was crying and dad had a tight grip on both of us. "I'm so happy for you. Your dad is happy too" she turned to him. "Everything's okay. She's just married now. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll never cheat on each other. That's a trait she hasn't got from you."

"Mom, c'mon. We can't stand here forever. Let us say something too." When my sister said the word 'mom', every Cullen looked at us curious. "Hebe, was that necessary?"

"Sorry, I forgot that they can hear us even when we whisper."

"You´re not making it better."

"I can't stand it anymore. The wedding was beautiful, everything is beautiful."

"Yes, she's right. Now, I´ll think about my promise. Don't even start, my dear brothers."

"Our sister is right about that, and I´ll think about it too."

"You two with husbands? No way. They'd go crazy."

"Thanks. Now, let's go. They have other guests too." Why do they always have to be so annoying? I'll ask them someday.

After the reception, Edward and I had to dance the first dance. Thanks to my family, especially my brother Apollo, I had no problems. "You're great. I thought you were clumsy." "Actually I am, but I trained with my aunt and one of my brothers."

"Since when do you have a family this big?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"When is it right?"

"I think on the honeymoon, but I can't tell you any more."

The dance with my dad wasn't really better. He played the overprotective father. "Dad, I'm old enough. Not compared to you or even Aphrodite but older than all of his family, even the Volturi. If it gives you some peace I'll visit you. Maybe even with my husband and family if you don´t get too annoying."

"Dream on." Thankfully, the song ended. Even the dance with Ares and Hades weren't too bad, but I wouldn´t like to ever repeat them.

When I saw the Volturi, I wanted to hide. The last time I saw them, they couldn't recognize me because of the mist and I didn't act like myself. Now I looked like myself, and that my family was here didn't make it better. Every member of both families came to me, but they wanted two different things. The Cullens wanted me in their middle to protect me if needed and my family wanted me next to my parents to speak if needed. I took my role as Isabella, 'goddess of Immortality', daughter of Lord Zeus, king of the gods and Lady Hera, queen of the gods. Edward and his family weren't very enthusiastic about it. "Ah the Cullens and- No, this can't be. Lord Zeus, Lady Hera and Lady Isabella." They knelt before us.

"Stand up. No need to be so formal."

"But-"

"No but. You know the rules."

"Yes, I do. Edward, where´s your bride?"

"Ehm, Aro, I'm his bride."

"What? You're the Bella he left? And he's still alive? Wow."

"Stop. They don't know anything, as you can see in their faces."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I wasn´t thinking."

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Your sister in law sent us an invitation. We came here because we wanted to know how close you are to being a vampire. Now we see that this isn't necessary. We have nothing to worry about. Goodbye, we'll see each other some time."

"Goodbye. It won't be long." They went away and I looked into the sky. I heard somebody come to me but didn't look in their direction. "You´ll have a lot to explain after your honeymoon."

"Yes, I have and I hope it won't change anything, but I think that won't happen." I looked to the right where Carlisle stood and gave him a weak smile, but started like nothing happened. "Bella, I want you to see your late wedding present." Edward and I went into the forest where it, or better he, stood. It was Jacob, like I had known before. "Hey Jake, I thought you were in Canada."

"I was, but now I'm here. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How is it to be married to a vampire?"

"Great, wonderful. I don't know, there were some problems and because of them I don't even know if he will want a divorce some time soon. We´ve barely even spoken to each other." "Those must be huge problems then. I've seen the way he acts around you. It's like only you matter."

"Thanks for saying that. And now speak."

"When'll you become a vampire? Tonight?" He looked hurt.

"No. I want a real honeymoon and he wants to make me happy."

"You want a real honeymoon? He'll kill you." He was shaking in anger.


	2. Angry and sad

**A big thanks to my Beta WildeStories who corrected so fast and helps me with my writing problems.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Angry and sad

"Jacob, stop. It's none of your business; but if you have to know - he can't kill me. Nobody can kill me." He stopped and gave in. "I have to go. Stop worrying. He can't do anything to me." Edward was waiting at the edge of the forest.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything-?"

"Hey, look at me. I'm alive. Everything's okay. Did you hear everything we said?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to eavesdrop."

"It's okay."

"Just so you know: I'd never want the divorce. It was just so much today. The only thing I want now is to be alone with you."

"Me too. Only five more minutes. If the devil pixie is something, then it's punctual... and some other things, too."

"I know, I've lived with her for about the last fifty years."

"Lucky you. I wish it were just the last fifty years that I´ve had to live with some people."

"What do you mean?"

"I really have to explain everything to you."

It was time to say goodbye to everyone. My family stood in a crowd near a corner with Charlie, Renee and Phil next to them. "Bye, annoying family."

"Bye, little sister" all my brothers said. My parents came and hugged me, then I went to Charlie and Renee. "Thanks for everything. Especially you Charlie. I mean who would ever let a vampire into their house at night?"

He laughed. "Goodbye, Lady Isabella. Maybe we'll see each other again some day."

"Maybe. Goodbye."

On our way out everybody threw rice at us.

Outside Edwards Aston Martin stood with designer shoes lying in the front. "Are you ready?" "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be." Our honeymoon had begun.

Most of the time I slept, but sometimes I just sat and felt the kisses Edward gave me.

The next time I woke up, we were in a city that looked like Rio de Janeiro and were headed towards a harbor. "Where are we going?"

"Have some patience. It won't be long now." We walked to a small but fast looking yacht. He had it ready to start in no time.

I was a bit impatient to see the island we would be staying on for the next few weeks for real. In reality it was even more beautiful and colorful than I had imagined. "Wow, it's beautiful. Where are we?"

"This is 'Isle Esme'. Carlisle gave it to her. I thought it would be good to be somewhere warm." He helped me out of the boat and carried me to the house. Inside everything was furnished and painted in light colors, which was normal for the family. The bedroom was light blue with sand colored floor. Now I was nervous. Maybe I was 10000 years old but I was still a virgin - and the long waiting time didn't make it better. "I`ll go and get the luggage." It was clear that we both needed some time apart to think.

He needed a long time to get the things, but after about five minutes he was back again. "Maybe it would be better if you have some time alone. I'll wait outside." I didn't seem to be as calm as I thought.

For the next few minutes, I prepared and calmed myself down, then I went to the beach with nothing more than a towel around my body. "You kept me waiting", he said but smiled his wry smile.

"I'm sorry, but I needed some time", I said while I half smiled.

"I know. I´ve needed some too."

"You're nervous."

"Yes, I am. I can break you so easily. What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't do anything wrong, and in fact I'm not so fragile as you think. You can't hurt me much and it won't last long."

"Bella, you're human."

"No, you think I'm human. It's not my fault that you think the obvious is right. I never said something about being human."

"What are you?"

"Oh c'mon. Let me have some fun, I want you to suffer a bit." Like you think you did with me, I thought. Then my lips were on his and our night began.

The first thing I saw in the morning was an angry looking vampire. "What's wrong?"

"Look at you. You have bruises all over your body and I did that to you." I laughed.

"This isn't funny. I hurt you."

"No, actually it is, because you don't know what I can do." After saying that I changed my body to normal.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just can." I went over to my suitcase to change.

"What are you doing?"

"I´m dressing myself because I'm very hungry and I know that we aren't finished yet. Let me tell you something: The thought of having no sex till I'm a vampire is ridiculous and you won't win."

"How do you know?"

"What? Your thoughts or that you won't win?"

"Both."

"I just know. It comes naturally and would be part of the job description if there were one." "You sound more and more like an adult."

"I know. I did even when I was a child, but that wasn't a very long time." The kitchen was really big like the rest of the house and I made my breakfast. Then I sat at the kitchen table where a confused vampire was sitting. "You look confused."

"Actually, I am. I mean, in the last two days, you gave me more to think about than in the last one and a half years- and you won´t tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry. I want to, but it's not the right time."

"When is the right time? You seem to know it."

"It comes with what I am. I know everything that's necessary right now, and I'm at different places in different forms every other moment."

"I can't take this anymore. You don't want to tell me anything and we're married. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, believe me, but I just can't, despite the fact that I want to."

"It'll destroy our marriage even if we don't want it."

"Can't we just have a good time and not speak about it anymore?"

"We can try. I don't want this to end." He hugged me.

The next ten days we took trips all around the island, and after those I was very exhausted.

"Edward, no more day trips. I know you want to divert me, but I don't have the strength for this."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I hated to lie to his face, but I didn't want him to worry more than he was already.

After our 'conversation' I went into the kitchen. Edward wasn't following me. I took a bronze chalice out and wished for a mixture of human blood, nectar and Ichor after a special recipe to appear inside. "Bella what's that in your hand and what are you drinking?"

"It's a bronze chalice and I'm drinking a special mixture." Just then my brother appeared in the room.


	3. The truth

**I'm sorry that I didn't update before since I normally update every sunday but I had no time. It can be that I have to update the next chapter a bit later because I have to work for school and this.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

The truth

"Hermes, why are you here?"

"Dad sent me a message. The next weeks you aren't allowed to come into the US. It's too dangerous. The titans are rising."

"But then you´re going to need my help!"

"Maybe, but you know the reason why you aren't allowed to. It's the same as the mixture you're drinking."

"You all know it?"

"We know everything, as you know. I have to go, but your mom is going to come here soon." My stomach felt awful and I had to vomit. The way to the bathroom was longer than I thought, but I got there on time. After this terrible experience Edward spoke to me: "Bella, are you alright?" Something in my face seemed to convince him, because he switched to another topic. "What did the man mean with the 'Titans' and why aren't you allowed to go to the US?"

"It's time for you to know everything, but not in this room." He helped me up and together we went into the kitchen where my mother casually sat. "Hello Mom."

"Hello. Here, drink this. I was so free to fill it again. How can you drink this? It smells awful, even with the nectar in it."

"Thanks Mom. You just said me, that my taste isn't normal even for us. If I would be angry about it, I would assume you, that you think, that I'm not normal."

"You aren't, and you know it."

"Yes, I do. Now let's tell my husband the truth."

"That's only your job."

"Oh thanks. I thought you were nicer than this. Now I can understand why the girlfriend of seaweed brain´s son hates you."

"I'm hurt."

"I know and it wasn't the truth. Can we start, please? It's not an everyday event that you have to tell your vampire husband what you are!"

"Bella, you said..."

"I know what I said and my mom knows that vampires exist. Actually, it's the reason I'm not afraid. I was born only months after the first vampire. They're the reason I am who I am." "You just said that you were born after the first vampire... That can't be. Then you must be... I don't know how old."

"About 10000 years, more or less."

"How can that be, I mean, you're human!"

"Like I said ten days ago, you only think so. I never said that."

"Then what are you?"

"Do you know about Greek and Roman mythology?" my mom asked.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with her?"

"Well, it's real. Everything, believe me. My role has to do with it. I'm a goddess." In the moment I said that, my appearance changed into my true self as a 'human'.

"How...?"

"This is my true self as a 'human'. It doesn't look very different, but enough for you to not recognize me." "So, you're a goddess. But which one?"

"My name was never in the myths, my parents always kept it a secret. My name is Isabella, goddess of Immortality. I'm the daughter of Hera and Zeus." When I said that, we heard thunder and lightning above us. "C'mon dad, this isn't necessary! You don't always need a big entrance, even if you want to scare my husband. If you want something, come down here." "You know him. He's scared as hell since you're with Edward because you're his little girl." "Yes, and that's the reason I never said something about his over protectiveness, but it gets very annoying." Since I had told Edward who I was he hadn´t moved an inch. He looked frozen like a statue, but now he spoke again. "If you're a goddess, why did you want to become a vampire and marry me?"

"I want to be with you forever, being a vampire was just to give you the hint that I want more than a lifetime with you. The reason why I married you is easy. I love you more than I can describe and I want to show that. Nothing can change this. Why do you think I gave my mom the vow to never cheat on you?"

"I didn't know that- and I love you too, forever."

"Fine, I'm not needed anymore. Goodbye you two. Please visit us some time."

"By Mom. We'll do." She went away and I had to cover Edward´s eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"If you look at one of us in our godly appearance, you'll die, even if you're a vampire." "You're more dangerous than I thought."

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

"Yes, I do. Some more facts I need to know?"

"If you ever do something stupid or dangerous, you'll hear another voice out of my mouth. I can't really control it and whenever I use it, you have to listen, if you want or not. You have no choice. I'm the only one who can control immortals, because when you live forever you have another look on most things and lose your temper more often."

"That's really creepy, but really useful in our family."

"Especially with you.", I laughed.

"Did you ever use it on one of us?"

"No, not really, but I was on the edge sometimes."

"What else do I have to know?"

"Goddesses can get pregnant, even when the partner is a vampire."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then are you...?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you think I drink this?"

"Since when do you know?"

"Since after the Volturi. After that our future was very clear. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. That you had to keep secrets from me."

"Don't. I'm the one who's sorry."

"No."

"Well, why don't we say it's nobody's fault?" Even if I know it's mine.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to argue with you."

"What do we do now?"

"You can drink this mixture and then it's all your choice."

"Okay, why not." So I drank my chalice and then we swam in the sea and had some time without worries and all that.


	4. Wonderful time

**I´m so sorry that I didn´t update before. **

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Wonderful time

"You're so beautiful."

"Every goddess is. It's our nature and especially I have to be because of my task."

"You know this is the first time that you give in."

"Because it's true. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't deny it. It's a part of me."

"You're a wonderful woman, my wife."

"You're a wonderful man, my husband." We kissed and then he asked: "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, why don't we do something together?"

"You're insatiable." He laughed.

"Ah, but you love me for it."

"You're right. Now, let's go. We have something to do."

The next day, I woke up very late. "Good Morning, love."

"It's not morning anymore."

"Yes, but I didn't want to frighten you."

"Alright. Can you please help me up? I'm not strong enough."

"Sure, I 'll always help you."

"Thanks." I smiled, but it looked distorted because my stomach felt weak. The moment I stood, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. After that I felt much better and went into the kitchen where I could smell bacon and eggs and blood with nectar. "Where's the nectar from?"

"Your mother taught me how to get it yesterday."

"Thanks. It's the only thing that can help us with these things."

"Was there ever a couple like us?"

"Not that I know of, but my family doesn't tell me everything. I'm the youngest and they think that they have to protect me. It´s really unnerving when you're so old." He looked scared, but at the same time he was smiling. "You´re having mood swings again", I said laughing.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny... and I don't have mood swings!"

"Then you're a bit scared."

"Do I really have to lose my manhood?" I giggled.

"Yes, you have to, at least for some time... and really?"

"Yes", he laughed.

"Actually, you can't lose your manhood, but come to think of it when Alice puts you in a dress and plays Barbie with you, you lose it at least for some time." The next moment I saw something. It was from the past. "She already did it to you? In the 50s? Oh my gods, you looked ridiculous." Now I was laughing really hard. "And again I'm funny, but I really couldn't do anything about it. We bet and that was the result."

"I could see that, and it was hilarious. Maybe somebody has photos of it."

"Maybe. Why don't we go look at a bit more of the island? I can carry you if you want."

"I think I can walk, so why not. But please not the whole day. Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean that I'm like superman. Even we have our weak moments, and the pregnancy's mine." In his head there was a real mess. Right now he was thinking about me being dead. "I can't die. We can only fade when nobody believes in us anymore." He looked relieved after that, but he still had a bit of fear in his eyes which even I couldn't take away because it was about me fading, so I let it be.

After some time, he seemed to notice something. "You can read my mind?"

"Yes, since the first time I saw you."

"That isn't fair", he groaned.

"Didn't somebody tell you that live isn't fair?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well... yes, anyway that was long ago, so it doesn't really count. But let's go, I want to show you a bit more of the island before it's too late."

" We still have 17 days left! But you're right. Let's go." He smiled at me and I was a bit dazzled, but went outside. We walked around for much longer than I wanted to, but I didn't even notice it. The nature was beautiful and looked untouched, like nobody had ever been here before. There even were animals, some of them I knew, but some I had never seen before. They looked a bit funny. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes, but actually I enjoy your sight more because you're much more beautiful", he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"No, not really. I've lived for too long." He stepped forwards, toward me. Then he looked me right in the eyes. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't have looked away. I leaned toward him and he did, too. Right before his lips touched mine, he stopped and said: "I think it is working." Then his lips crashed on mine and my mind flew away. Our lips moved in perfect sync until I had to breathe. We both breathed heavily and our foreheads touched. "Do you still think that it isn't working?"

"Okay you won even if this wasn´t exactly flirting. You Cullen men can´ We both let the subject drop and looked around the place. Suddenly he pointed at something.

"Look, over there!"There were colorful birds in a tree. One of them started to look at us curiously, a bit fascinated, but not scared. It flew near us and landed on a branch while it looked like it wanted to ask us something. Next to him, there seemed to be a little thing that was green and had something that made it look like a human if it weren´t for the color and the fact that it wasn't taller than 5 inches. Edward tensed and, out of old habits, moved next to me. I layed a hand on his chest. "Edward, she's no danger."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Firstly, she doesn't have the strength . Secondly, she knows who I am and what I can do to her."

"Why don't you tell him who I am. It would be better for his nervousness. I would do it myself, but you're the one to choose, My Lady" she said with a kid´s voice.

"Edward, this is Ria, a fairy and old friend of mine- Ria, this is Edward, a vampire and my husband."

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. How are you? Last time I saw you was really long ago."

"I'm fine, like the rest of us. It's good to know that I can still do something."

"That were my intentions when I wanted this and it looks like I did the right thing."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. That was always so and I think it'll last forever."

"I don't know why you know her, but I think you're right."

"I was a nymph and fought for my tree with my life, even when it seemed that I'd lose. One day, somebody killed my tree and me. Lady Isabella wanted to make sure that the one of us who really fight for tree or bush can live as a fairy to help the nature. I was one of the first and know her since after Athens became a city."

"Wow, that was about 5000 years ago."

"Oh yeah, I know how they named it Athens. My sister and uncle were unnerving. I didn't speak to them for weeks, like most of my family. Today they still are annoying when they're together in one room, but it´s gettig better. Aphrodite wants to make them fall in love." "That's something I really want to see. They hate each other", Ria said, laughing.

"Are you sure about that?", I seriously asked.

"No, but I don't want to make them angry. I saw what they can do", Ria shuddered.

"Yes, you're right. I'd really like to talk with you a bit more, but I'm exhausted. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. You know where you can find me."

"Yes, goodbye." She hugged me with her little arms around my neck and then flew away. "Well, that was interesting", Edward commented and I leaned against the next tree in my reach. As he saw that, he came and lifted me up. Then we, or better he, walked back to the house in silence. The days went on with nothing really special until one night, when he asked me about the baby. "How do you want to name it? When'll it be born? What'll it be?"

"Stop! One question at a time. First, we'll name 'it' together. Second, a bit after we get back. Third, 'it' will be half vampire and half god. Third, 'it' will be a she."

"Okay, a little girl. What names do you have in mind?"

"I won't tell you until you said yours, because I know the outcome."

"Well, Anna, Juliet, Catherine, Elizabeth and Emma."

"So, about everything out of classics. You have to decide for pairings."

"Juliet Emma, Catherine Rose and Elizabeth Anna."

"Rose wasn't in your list before."

"It just came to my mind when I thought about combinations. What do you think's the best?" "I like all three."

"Okay, then Juliet Emma or Eliabeth Anna?"

"Elizabeth Anna has something personal. Your mother's name was Elizabeth and Esme's second name's Anne. While Juliet Emma is out of 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Emma'."

"I can see your point. Both combinations aren't unique, but Elizabeth Anna's more personal." "Yes, so what name do you like more?"

"I don't want to choose because it's your choice, too."

"That wouldn't be fair, and I know what you want and I really like the name."

"So it's Elizabeth Anna?" We both smiled.

"Yes, it is. But if you don't like it..." I couldn't finish because he kissed me passionately. While I was breathless, he whispered: "I love the name and I love you. You and our little girl are the best thing in my existence."

"I love you too and I know how you feel. I feel the same." He began to kiss me in a way that shouldn't be allowed, so I couldn't think anymore.

But everything has an end. Our honeymoon was over faster than we wanted and we had to fly back. As nobody of the family came to pick us up, we drove home in his car. His family was waiting in the living room.


	5. Our daughter

**Sorry again for updating late. I won't write here why because I think you don't even want to know it. Maybe the next chapter 'll be late again. I can't make any promises.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story so far and my beta who always gets along with my mistakes and tells me what's wrong with them.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Our daughter

"Hey, we're here again!"

"Um, Bella. Why exactly are you pregnant? Could you please explain this to me?!" Alice yelled.

"Stop yelling, Alice. It won't do any good." Edward commanded. "But she's pregnant and I don't know how."

"It's not the right time for explaining. Maybe later today." What they didn't know was, that there wouldn't be a later anytime soon.

"Sure." Then, we had to tell them everything about the island and Emmett made some comments.

"How was it?"

"Stop Emmett, that is none of your business!" Esme said. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Edward, it's time. Call my mom and sister. Nobody else has to come." Now, he looked like the teenager he had been about a hundred years ago.

"How do I produce a rainbow?"

"Stupid question. You're the vampire, do something." Maybe I was a bit rude, but I wasn´t feeling so good. Another contraction hit me.

"What's going on? Why do you need a rainbow?" Alice asked.

"Stop asking questions and help her to our bed! I have to go outside. There'll be two guests in a few minutes. Just let them do what they want."

Stupid vampires. Always having to ask questions and all. But they were fast. Carlisle carried me to the bedroom and layed me down on the bed. "Esme, stay here. Everyone else get out!" Nobody complained. "Bella, you have to wear something else. Esme'll help you while I get the things I need." He didn't know that he wouldn't need them, and I had no time to explain because the contractions hit me every few minutes now. Esme helped me dress into something more comfortable, and then Carlisle came back in. About five seconds later, my mom and sister looked into the room. Right behind them was Edward.

"Hey little sister! I'll help you to get her out of you, but it'll hurt a lot. Are you ready?" I could only nod.

"Mom, get his parents out of here. They're only in the way. Edward, get hot water and clean towels. We'll do this the old-fashioned way."

"Who are you?"

"Family and a midwife. So you don't have to worry about her. Now go. I have to concentrate." The next hour was pure horror, but everyone made it through. Though maybe I hurt Edward's hand a little bit. That's the price to pay for getting a child.

"That's your daughter. Which name do you want to give her?"

"Elizabeth Anna. She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Just like you" Edward said.

"She has a lot from you too."

"Okay, our time to go. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you." After this, they went out and we watched our wonderful daughter for the rest of the day. In the evening, she and I drank some nectar, although she had hers mixed with blood. Then we went to sleep.

" Oh c'mon. I want to see her. She's my niece, even when you're not the father. That reminds me, you have some explaining to do. I mean, it's been a month."

"Stop talking so much. You'll wake them!"

"But-."

"No but! Give us some peace. You can see her in a few hours."

"That's so long."

"Have some patience Alice. Now let's go. Jasper's waiting for you."

The next time I woke up, it was because of loud noises. "But I want to see her. Now!"

"No Alice! You'll wake them up. It wasn't easy for both of them."

"C'mon. Just a few minutes."

"Get out of here, now!" Surprisingly, it worked. An angry Edward isn't good.

"Morning."

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

"Good, but a bit sleepy."

"She woke you up, right?"

"Both times."

"She's dead!"

"No, she's not. Now, can you please help me? I have to shower."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me, Elizabeth will sleep much longer." He carried me to the bathroom bridal style and helped me. What was only kissing and washing at first turned into something more intense, but then somebody burst in. "Carlisle said no sex for the next weeks."

"My sister said I can do whatever I want. Even have sex. Everything is healed. I have no pain. Can you excuse us now? We have something do. And before I forget it: Touch Elizabeth in the next hours and you won't live any longer" I said with a lot of venom in my voice. Alice looked shocked and left the room while we continued as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning. Is the shower still working and not in tiny pieces?"

"Shut up Emmet! Actually, it is." My mood wasn't the best and I walked into the kitchen where my breakfast stood. I got a glass out and filled it with nectar before eating some ambrosia. In this time Edward, Esme and Carlisle came in.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, looking really concerned.

"Fine, nothing hurts."

"Normally you would have more problems after giving birth."

"Well, my family is quite special in that field."

"Your family seems to be special in many ways."

"I know, but now isn't the right time to tell."

"Bella, don't start that, they'll go crazy."

"Good to know, but I have to start telling the truth."

"Maybe."

"How about I finish eating and then we let them see Elizabeth. After that we have some time only with Elizabeth."

"Great idea." I finished my breakfast, then we brought Elizabeth down.

"She looks beautiful."

"We know."

"Can I hold her?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but don't make her angry." She's as dangerous as I when she's angry, I thought.

"Will do." I gave her to Alice and then she went all around. Emmett made the mistake to talk to her like a baby. The next thing that happened was that she punched his face with her fist. "Ow! That actually hurt. How can it be that she's so strong?"

"Poor baby. How's your fist, Elizabeth?" She held it up and smiled at me.

"You definitely need more nectar. But not now." She clapped her hands.

"What did you do with her? She's a newborn!"

"Yes, but she understands every word we say, and in fact she hates it when somebody treats her like a baby that doesn't understand anything. She'll be a child soon, and then Emmett should be out of her sight or something like this will happen. She'll be stronger than anyone of you. Even the Volturi with their gifted guards will fear her."

"What are you talking about? She isn't strong, even if she really hurt him."

"You don't know anything about her. You even think that she isn't Edward's daughter."

"Then tell us if you know better." Rosalie now looked like a fury. Elizabeth watched us and the room was silent.

"Why should I? You'll know in six weeks."

"How do you know? Even I don't know" Alice said.

"I know much more than you know. Carlisle's hunt 1663, Jasper in the Civil war, Edward with the Spanish influenza, Alice in the asylum, Esme when her dead son, Rosalie when she was raped, Emmett when he fought the bear. Even the motives of the Volturi."

"That doesn't mean anything. We all told you our stories" Rosalie said angrily.

"What about this: In two weeks Alice'll have a vision about the Volturi and we'll make an alliance with the wolves and Carlisle's friends."

"Yes and I'm a greek goddess. Shut the hell up!" Rosalie spat out.

"Rose, watch your language", Esme shouted.

"No, I won't, he has to hear it!"

"Edward, let's go."

"Coward."

"Don't go. Rosalie'll cool down."

"It's not about her. We have to visit my family. We'll be back in about one week."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye everyone. And Rosalie: I know how you're feeling. Nobody'll ever hear the truth if you don't want it."

"Thanks. However, I still don't like you."

"I know." In a second, Edward and I were gone.


	6. First time

**I began to write a story about the time before this story began. For anyone who's interested, I'll publish it here when the story's finished.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

First time

The place we now were looked like Greece a few thousand years ago. It was Olympus in its normal form. I looked next to me and saw the expression on his face. He seemed stunned. "Esme would love it here. It looks beautiful."

"Yes, it does, but I was born here. For me it´s just normal. Now let's go, I want you to meet my family. The last time you saw them, you didn't know who they were."

"Do I have to kneel down before them?"

"Normally yes, but you're my husband, so you have a different status."

"What status?"

"Something between a monster and a god."

"So you think I'm a monster?"

"Some of us believe so, but I don't. You do the best you can with your existence and everyone who doesn't see that is stupid. I can choose if you become a vampire or not and I'd never let you have an existence that you don't want." I was a little in rage and didn't see his next action coming. He started to kiss me in the middle of about hundred gods and demigods.

"Are you finished now?", he asked.

"Do I have a choice?", I asked rhetorically, then said "C'mon, let's go, some of these are my siblings."

"I'm right next to you."

We didn´t walk for very long before we stood in the throne room. "Annoying family." "Isabella. Welcome home."

"Thank you, father."

"My lord, my lady."

"Don't be so formal, you're my son in law. I'm Hera and this is Zeus for you."

"Thank you Hera." She came to him and hugged him.

"So where's our granddaughter?"

"In my arms. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure."

"My dear brothers, you aren't allowed to." I sweetly said.

"Thank you for your trust."

"No problem, Apollo. That's life, you should know this."

"Stop arguing. Elizabeth can understand you."

"Thanks Aphrodite, I know. He's just so annoying."

"I had to stand him longer than you, but now I'd like to see my niece." I gave Elizabeth to her, who instantly played with her hair. Ares began to laugh while Aphrodite looked at him with her best death glare and said: "You're dead." Hermes began to laugh.

"Bella, please hold her. I have to kill your brothers." Apollo began to laugh. "You too. Stop laughing."

"Ahem, you can't kill them Aphrodite" Poseidon said.

"I know, but it's fun to see how they forget it and run away." All named boys seemed to be really angry by now.

"Aphrodite, you´ve been dating one of them for the last million years!"

"I know, however I just spoke the truth. They're stupid."

"Aphrodite, enough. What did I say before they came? No arguing. No pranks. No hurting. Didn't I say this?" Dad said.

"Yes, you did Zeus, but they began to be mean."

"That's no reason, you could've talked like a normal woman. You're not a teenager anymore." "Yes, I'm sorry. Ahem, Bella, I think your husband is in shock." I turned to him.

"Excuse us a minute. Please look after our daughter." Then I dragged Edward to my room. There I sat him down on the couch. "Edward is everything okay?" After what seemed like a million seconds, he moved again.

"It was just that they said so much and looked like a normal family."

"Not normal. Normal average families don't want to kill each other."

"Yes, but for our family it's normal. There's no day nobody argues."

"I saw that, a lot. The time Jasper and Emmett wrestled in the living room? My brothers saw it. The next day we went in the throne room and everything was destroyed. How they could do it without us noticing we still don´t know."

"Why did your brothers see it?"

"Because they think it's fun. Even Hephaestus helped. For them it's a game. We never had a real childhood. All of us were adults in weeks up to a few years. My parents raised me to be a goddess. I love them very much, but most of the time I hate my role. The only positive things are that I can help to change something and that I know you and your family."

"I have an idea: Why don't we go on a vacation when this is all over?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. It´ll be quite a while until I could."

"Then after all this is over . I'll remind you of it."

"And I'll be happy to do it with you."

"Let's go. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"You can't make a bad one. Everyone reacts much stronger than you. Especially the half-bloods. They don't know that we only act when they're here, so they look at us like we're crazy. Some even faint."

"However, this is pretty normal. After this they normally have something in their face and the pictures are priceless."

"Hey Poseidon, what are you doing here without knocking?"

"We decided after a lost bet that I had to go. I knocked, but you didn't hear me, so I came in. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes" my husband said. While we did so, Poseidon and some others started a discussion about nothing.

"Don't get on my nerves and don't speak like this, my daughter is in the room."

"Fool" Apollo said while coughing very loudly. Edward placed his arms on my shoulders and pressed me against him. Then he whispered in my ear: "Don't. Our little girl's in the room." Great, he could read my body language, but he was right and I leaned against him. He walked us both to the throne room where Mom gave me Elizabeth who clapped with her little hands and smiled at us. I laughed and Edward did the same. "Hey little girl" Edward cooed. He leaned down and she pulled his hair.

"Aww" Aphrodite squealed.

"That's so sweet" Mom stated.

"Sweet? Watch her in three months and say it again", Dionysus answered.

"Don't destroy the father's dreams", Hades said.

"Since when do you say something like this?" Artemis asked, really surprised.

"Persephone forced me to be more selfless and nice."

"Persephone really tells you what to do." Hermes laughed.

"Watch it man. I'll laugh when the same happens to you."

"Do you really think that somebody could do this with me? I'm Hermes the godly messenger, god of thieves ... the list is very long. Nobody owns me." Something fell to the floor.

"I can't breathe." It was Athena who was lying on the floor, laughing.

"Can you stand up?" Apollo asked. She tried it but couldn't. Poseidon helped her up and someone coughed.

"What? Can't I help her up?"

"Ahem, I thought you hate each other" Hephaestus said and eyed them suspiciously.

"Ha, our own soap opera. We have to inform Aeolus" Apollo laughed.

"Maybe they're high. With Dionysus in the same room you never know" said Hermes.

"Hey, I wasn't the one."

"STOP! You are a few million old and behave like three year old children!"

"Yes father- Yes Zeus" we all said at the same time.

"Great. Now that we all cleared that: You'll need a new home. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena built it with a little help from us while you had your honeymoon."

"That's a new one" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. You must've heardwrong."

"Yeah right. We all could hear you. While you're the one with perfect ears, we're all gods and as immortals we have them too."

"Thank you for destroying my illusion sister."

"Why don't we all eat something while you tell us everything what's going on?" Hestia asked. The lunch seemed to be a normal meal until the boys thought that it was a good idea to play with their food and nobody could stop them.

The days went by very fast until one day there was a big football game on TV. It was our last day before we had to go back. The boys forced Edward to watch the game with them, I didn't want him to be alone with the boys so I went, too. It was really funny how they behaved and sometimes bet about the score.

The last day came, and I remembered the whole time we had here. The demigod and my family built us our own house in ancient greek style, we had some family time, I saw my friends again and had to work a bit. Edward saw more and more of my true self and he seemed to like it.

So when the farewell came, it seemed like we had been here only mere days, but years at the same time. They all wished us good luck and we were back in the house.


	7. A treat

**I really am sorry for not updating so long and the only excuse I have is, that I was ill and had a writer's block. In the last few days I was a bit productive and have now already written the next chapter which only needs to be corrected by my beta. You'll get it as fast as we both can.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

A treat

The family sat in the living room around Alice who had a blank and concentrated look on her face. It was clear that she was concentrating on the future, but only I knew that she wouldn't see anything and in this moment she too realized it. „I can't see. What's going to happen?" Edward looked at me with a worried expression and I hopefully reassured him with a perfectly calm face. After a few seconds I began to talk to him in his thoughts. _Nothing will happen. The werewolves are coming. They're still wondering about the incident with Jacob. _Why are they coming? I knew that this question would come, however I knew that the answer would freak him out. He seemed to feel my discomfort and forcefully thought: Tell me now. If it's about Elizabeth or you...

_Then what? You know as well as I do that even Elizabeth's stronger. _The hurt in his face was all I needed._ I'm sorry, and I know that it's hard to suddenly learn all this. They're coming for Elizabeth because one of my family told them that she exists._ He growled. _We'll need them to not destroy my facade. Jacob will imprint on her and they can't hurt you all anymore. _

Why'll we need them?

_The Volturi are going to come for her because they think that she's an immortal child and that I don't know about her.I never thought that it was necessary that male vampires can father children. They just think that she isn't mine._

How can we prevent this?

_There's nothing we can do to stop them. It's fate and I shouldn't have told you anything about this. Gods have to let fate happen without interfering._

So you think that we just have to sit and watch things happen?

_It's the only choice we have. By telling you these things I could prevent some because you'll stop the most, but you can't do it all. If you ever go to them the Fates won't happy about it- and they're cruel. _

Great.

_That's life. We have to stop... they're already looking. _

Nobody really seemed to be noticing what we were doing, but the risk was too high that they'd notice that something was odd about our behavior and I couldn't stand any more questions. My human body wasn't made for this many feelings. When my family decided that I'd need a real human body, they didn't inform me that I could break down because of how strong I felt... and now was definitely not the perfect moment to think about this.

„I think that the werewolves are coming." Edward said.

„Possibly, but why? The treaty binds them to their own and neutral land. They're breaking the treaty by doing this." Jasper said. „For them the treaty is broken because they see Elizabeth as a treat like you do- at least a bit- and I can understand it. You all never saw something like Elizabeth, but maybe Carlisle during his time with the Volturi." They all looked at him and I smiled reasuringly at him. That was all he needed to begin with the story.

„I´ve seen something similar. When I was there I met someone who let me realize that because we don't know other creatures, it's not like they don't exist. She came to them a few weeks after me and the Volturi feared her. Probably one of the only people who is capable of doing that whilst at the same time she wouldn't hurt a fly, for her violence was the last way to protect her loved ones and she never needed to, because she always got what she wanted. We had many discussions about life, moral and other things. One guard told me that it was the first time that she stayed longer than a few hours. We became friends, but after some days she had to leave because of her duties."

„Why did you never tell us about this?"

„It was never the right time. That's one of the things I learned from her. _Always wait until the right moment's there. Every other moment can destroy everything you ever had, even the bonds of family or soul mates. _That's what she said when she left, along with:_ One day you'll find a mate and a family. You'll get everything you ever wished for, but you'll also have to bear much. Hold on to what I told you because you'll need it. Someday we'll even see each other again. I won't look the same but you'll recognize me._"

„How did she know this? Who was she? Did you ever meet her again? How old was she?", Alice asked in a rush.

„She's special, nothing like any of us has ever seen, and you'll meet her some time. I met her again, and when I first met her she was about 10000 years old, one of the youngest."

„One of the youngest?", Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

„Most of this kind are about as old as the world itself and aren't even the first generation."

„Sure. The truth?", Emmett laughed.

„Maybe you should listen to what he says because I can see that it's true and Jasper can feel it." no other than Edward said.

„Great."

„Edward, considering how you´re behaving, you know who she is." Carlisle stated.

„Yes, and she really is a good and pure person-" not like me.

„Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I already told you that you aren't a monster and you still think so low about yourself. Carlisle?"

„She's right. It's a lifestyle choice and most of her kind would realize and accept it."

„You most likely saw Carlisle's thoughts and the discussions. Haven´t you noticed that nobody but you thinks so low of you? Because it's just you. Even my father likes you and normally he doesn't let any male who isn't in a relationship and faithful near me."

„I'll try for you."

„Thank you."

A few minutes later the wolves came and wanted to shred everyone who was protecting Elizabeth to pieces. That is until Jacob really looked at her. After this they had no other choice but to leave us alone. Carlisle- with the approval of Edward and me- offered Sam to tell him everything we knew, which we did. After this he understood the situation much better, but still couldn't approve. Then I said that I wanted to speak with Luciela and Riel. „How do you know them?"

„That´s none of your business. So can you please tell them that Isabella wants to speak with them."

„I can't. They said that they want to know about everything before they speak with somebody."

„Do it. Now. They'll understand when you'll tell them my name."

„Okay." Five minutes later he came back and didn't look so enthusiastic. „They'll come as fast as they can. Actually, they seemed to be scared after I told them your name."

„Thank you. Edward- the cottage?" He seemed like he wanted to ask how I knew this, but let it go.

„Sure, why not? We really need some privacy."

So we took Elizabeth and went to our new home.

The next days disappeared in a blur because so much happened and I had to do some things before the chaos started.

The fateful day came and we, as in Edward, Elizabeth, Jacob and I went hunting, well they went and I watched them. Irina looked at us from the cliff and saw Elizabeth, that was when everything started. Edward wanted to stop her from going to the Volturi but after some time of explanations he accepted the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop her and we went home, where Carlisle already waited for us to plan what we had to do next. After a few hours came the time where the rest of the family had to know what happened.


	8. Wrong conclusions

**So, the story's nearly done only three or four chapters more. I don't know if I'll make it in the next weeks , but hopefully within this year (with me you'll never know). After this I have one- shots of the story before Sometimes the obvious isn't right begins and maybe a few more stories.**

**A bit later like always but here it is.**

**I do not own Twilight and Percy Jackson. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

Wrong conclusions

Alice wanted to change some bouquets, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her face went blank and then the vase which she had been holding in her hands fell to the floor. Everyone looked at her ,shocked. „Alice, what's wrong?"

„Irina informed the Volturi of Elizabeth's existence and now they think that she's an immortal child. They'll come in four weeks. They seemed euphoric, but fearful at the same time." she answered.

„Wait, Bella, you told us something about this before you and Edward disappeared. How did you know this when it didn't happen until now?" Jasper asked.

„Now isn't the right time."

„Great answer." Emmett snorted.

„Even if you don't believe it: your wife would try to kill me right now if I told you the truth that is after she believes my story. Remember: _Always wait until the right moment's there. Every other moment can destroy everything you ever had, even the bonds of family or soul mates._You'll have to wait just four more weeks. That's very short considering how long most people in this room had to wait for the most essential things."

„Great, just great." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

„Bella, why can't I see anything that's more than one hour away?"

„Because Carlisle, Edward and I made some decisions that you aren't aware of and that are important for the next weeks. I am also blocking some things for your own good."

„Before you begin to fight, I or better we have tasks for everyone. Who doesn´t want to be part of this can leave right now."

„Nope."

„Not going to happen."

„Sure as hell not."

„Never."

„Wouldn't dream of it."

„No."

„Thank you."

„Well, Rosalie and Emmett: you'll search for nomads. Esme, we'll visit some old friends. Alice, you know Jasper's and your task. Make sure that they don´t find you."

„I'm sorry for doing this to you, and I really hope that you won't die. Goodbye."

„Goodbye Alice." Carlisle, Edward and I said.

„Why?" Nobody answered the question, instead they simply went away. When they wear next to me, I inconspicuously gave Alice a sheet with important information. She gave me a grateful look and went out.

„Why did you let her do that? Carlisle?"

„They're leaving because since some time they think that we're a treat for their power. Even more so since Bella's with us. You don't know everything about this, but I do, at least I think so. There's no turning back now. There wasn't since Edward and Bella met. You have to understand this, or else you'll destroy everything. Forever."

„We shouldn't waste more time, I don't want to lose more of my family." Esme said with a broken voice.

„They'll surely come back." Carlisle reassured her.

„I don't think so", Emmett broke her hope. I couldn't see any more of this. This had happened because of my actions, but at the same time I knew that I couldn't blame myself. I had to function, and gods always did these kind of things. How should I tell them the truth before the Volturi'll come? It'd tear the family apart because these who didn't know my story and what I was capable of wouldn't believe it and at the same time while I was at it vampires all over the world had to know the truth which meant that I had to expose my family and myself.

Probably my family had something to do with the events since some things had their signature style, however I'd never blame them and I could never prove that they were involved in this. Godly influence could never be proven, they were too good and no god could ever see what another had done. I had to learn this early.

The next few hours they spent packing and planning for the trips while I waited for the leaders of the shape shifters who'd arrive soon. After some time they were finished and we said our goodbyes, then Luciela and Riel came. "You came."

"We'd always come if you need us, Lady Isabella."

"And I'm grateful for this. Not all are so friendly. Some let me wait longer than is good for them."

"But you'd never punish them."

"You're right. So let's start with introductions. Edward and Elizabeth- these are Luciela and Riel, the leaders of the shape shifters. Luciela and Riel- these are my husband and mate Edward and our daughter Elizabeth who's the imprint of the second alpha in command here." They bowed before all of us and Edward eyed them curiously.

"We promise to protect both of them with our lives when you need us to."

"Thank you." Then we had a nice long chat about the happenings in their world and about our current situation and they promised us their "help". They knew that I wouldn't need it but before everyone else that'd be the story why they were here.

After all this was over they went to the reservation for the night and we to our cottage.

"Their thoughts were really strange. First they eyed me suspiciously but not unfriendly and after you told them that I'm your mate and Elizabeth Jacob's imprint they thought of me like royalty."

"Where I come from mates and imprints are highly appreciated and have to be protected from everyone who wants to hurt them. They have to treat you like royalty because we're married, even if we weren't they'd have to because mates are like married couples. I know that it's a bit confusing, but that's my life."

We went silent after this and layed Elizabeth in her bed and kissed her good night.

The next morning the Denalis, which Carlisle had phoned arrived while we prepared everything. It wasn't really pleased at first because they weren't so open minded about Elizabeth, but I knew this'd come and after some time they really did listen to us. Only minutes after the first encounter, Peter and Charlotte arrived and they also listened to us. After all of this I felt mentally exhausted- even though it was only the beginning. The others didn't even know that I organized some things, which was really exhausting and they also said that it was too much for me in such a short time. That was life for me, in my world no one cared if I was mentally exhausted or not, I had to fulfill a task no matter what the price was and that's what I did best. Edward couldn't understand my position to this, but let me after all I was the only one who could organize everything and he knew that I wasn't bearable if I didn't have something to do.

Elizabeth understood the whole situation and knew that she had to pretend to be only half immortal, because that was the only way we could explain everything. She was next to unaffected by the events because she knew that nothing would happen and that it was only a way to explain things more easily. She didn't want to hurt anyone, however she knew that it was the only way out of it, so she let it happen.


End file.
